


Unheilige Nacht

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), Drama, Frenemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, POV Bobby Singer, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Es macht Bobby Singer ganz bestimmt nichts aus, an Heiligabend allein zu sein! Dass ihn ausgerechnet der König der Hölle eines Besseren belehrt, hätte er nicht gedacht.| Bitte Triggerwarnungen in den Tags bzw. im Vorwort beachten!
Relationships: Crowley & Bobby Singer





	1. Charles "Idjit" Dickens und ein Kaffee voll Rum

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarnungen:  
> Alkoholismus, Depression und Suizidalität.
> 
> Eine Art melancholisches Weihnachtsdrama mit einem Mini-Hauch makaberen Humors.  
> Canon-Setting; Serienkenntnisse bis ca. einschließlich Staffel 7 erforderlich.

Dunkel. Schon wieder.  
  
_Immer noch?_  
  
Er hasst den Sommer, die Hitze, die Tage, die nie enden wollen, aber dass jetzt, im Winter, ab vier Uhr nachmittags die Nacht beginnt, macht das Leben für ihn nicht leichter. Schlimmer sogar noch, da es erst gar nicht mehr richtig hell zu werden scheint. Die anhaltende Dämmerung gibt nicht nur die Bühne für einen Großteil der Schauergestalten frei, auf die er nun fast schon sein halbes Leben lang Jagd macht. Sie ist auch der beste Nährboden für seine eigenen Abgründe.  
  
Der 24. Dezember. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Dunkelheit und Stille täuschen über das Ende der Nacht hinweg und noch immer schweigen die Telefone in Bobbys Haus. Niemand fragt um Rat, kein aufgebrachter Beamter verlangt, den Vorgesetzten von Agent X oder Sonderbeauftragtem Z zu sprechen. Bobby wirft keinen Blick in den Kalender; er hat sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass sich die Vorweihnachtszeit hinterrücks angeschlichen hat – heimtückischer als ein Reaper an einen zum Tode Geweihten – aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, bedrückt nach dem Datum zu schielen oder auf einen Anruf von seinen Jungs zu hoffen.  
  
_Ein Anruf von den Jungs ..._   
  
Er schnaubt über den eigenen sehnsüchtigen Gedanken, während der erste Kaffee mit quälender Trägheit in die Glaskanne plätschert. Sie haben sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet, Sam und Dean. Nicht, dass sie es nötig hätten.  
  
_Kommen auch allmählich immer besser alleine zurecht._  
  
Er beschließt, sich anstelle eines Frühstücks ein Glas Milch einzuschenken. Feste Nahrung am Morgen (… Abend? Es ist dunkel! ) ist nichts für einen gestandenen, wenn auch funktionalen Alkoholiker.  
Auf der Suche nach einem sauberen Glas oder einer frischen Tasse ignoriert er den Berg dreckigen Geschirrs im Spülbecken und nimmt schließlich das benutzte Whiskeyglas vom Vorabend ins Visier. Natürlich ist es leer bis auf den letzten Tropfen – denn wenn es eine Sache auf dieser Welt gibt, die Bobby Singer nicht verkommen lässt, dann ist es, natürlich neben einer frischen Spur auf Monsterjagd, ein guter Tropfen. Oder überhaupt irgendein Tropfen, gut muss er nicht einmal sein, vielmehr hochprozentig und herb, brennend im Abgang. Wenn der Alkohol ihn schon nicht vergessen lässt, so betäubt er doch wenigstens genug, um ihn nie die Moral verlieren zu lassen.  
  
_Für die Jungs._   
  
Außerdem ist es sein eigener Weg des langsamen Abtretens. Die deutlich schnellere und vielleicht weniger erbärmliche Alternative wartet in Form des mit nur einer einzigen Patrone geladenen Revolvers geduldig in der obersten Schublade seines in die Jahre gekommenen Schreibtisches und verhöhnt Bobby mit seiner bloßen Existenz aus seinem Versteck heraus.  
  
_Was trinkst du überhaupt noch, wenn du jetzt auch genauso gut die Radieschen von unten bewundern könntest?_   
  
Aber die Jungs, _seine Jungs_ , Sam und Dean, die beiden leben noch und obwohl sie ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit fallen lassen wie ein benutztes Taschentuch, ist das Grund genug, für sie ebenfalls am Leben zu bleiben. Immerhin steckt in so manch benutztem Taschentuch mehr abgewischter Gefühlsausdruck, als Bobby sich allein zu empfinden imstande fühlt. Irgendetwas müssen diese beiden Kindsköpfe doch in ihm sehen; vielleicht sogar mehr als den Mentor, der er seit Jahren für sie zu sein versucht.  
  
Also nimmt er eben mit dem alten Whiskeyglas Vorlieb, das zwar vor dem Einschenken leer gewesen ist, nichtsdestotrotz eine eigenwillige Note zu dem Schluck kalter Milch beisteuert. Er betrachtet den dominanten Hauch Bourbon nicht einmal unbedingt als Makel seines stillen, dunklen Morgens (?), während er auf den Kaffee und auf ein Zeichen wartet; auf einen Anruf, eine Nachricht, ein SOS – irgendetwas, das ihm verrät, dass er immer noch wichtig ist, immer noch seine Rolle zu spielen hat, in diesem verschissen einsamen, qualvollen Spiel, das sich Leben schimpft.  
  
Doch die Telefone schweigen und der Marker im Kalender verweist so penetrant auf die 24, dass Bobby sich zu fragen beginnt, ob die Zeit vielleicht einfach stehen geblieben ist und er eigentlich nur auf den ersten Geist der verflixten Weihnacht wartet, bevor er endlich abtreten darf. Nein, zuerst kommt Marley, der verstorbene Geschäftspartner (In Bobbys Falle wäre das vielleicht Rufus?).  
Und doch ist es der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht, bei Dickens in der Gestalt eines kleinen Jungen, wie er sich sehr wohl erinnert, der ihn plötzlich unbarmherzig heimsucht. Mit einem Mal ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er ein weiteres Weihnachten ohne Karen überhaupt erträgt. Seine eigenen Predigten von Familie. Was haben die überhaupt für einen Wert, wenn diejenigen, die er dazu zählt, alle derzeit unerreichbar für ihn sind?  
  
Das Wissen, dass er völlig allein und ohne jede Vorbereitung in die Festtage hineingeschlittert ist, wäre nicht halb so schlimm, wie das Bewusstsein darüber, wie leer sein Leben ohne Karen, die Liebe seines Lebens, ist. Er hat über die Jahre versucht, ihm einen Sinn zu geben, seinem so nutzlosen Dasein, hat Jägern immer und immer wieder ihre verdammten Ärsche gerettet, zugelassen, dass sich die Winchesters viel zu tief in seinem verbitterten, kaum mehr lebendigen Herzen einnisten. Und das hat er jetzt davon, die Quittung: Als Dank für all seine Mühen, für die ganze Arbeit an vorderster Jägerfront, ist er am Ende eben doch allein.  
  
Vielleicht lauert um die nächste Ecke ja wirklich sein Sensenmann, vielleicht wartet er bloß noch darauf, dass Bobby endlich den Mumm in seinen alten Knochen findet, zum Schreibtisch geht, die oberste Schublade öffnet … Vielleicht drückt ihn seine Stimmung deshalb immer weiter in den Abgrund.  
  
_Vielleicht sind die Jungs auf dem Weg hierher._   
  
Ein Quäntchen Hoffnung kämpft sich tapfer in ihm nach oben, vielleicht dank des Kaffees, der seinen Kreislauf endlich ein wenig in Schwung bringt. Der Jüngste ist er ja auch nicht mehr. Ja, vielleicht planen Sam und Dean eine Überraschung am Weihnachtsmorgen und rufen deshalb vorher nicht an. Also macht es überhaupt keinen Sinn, sich heute über die beiden den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn sie morgen mit bedröppelten Gesichtern bei ihm aufschlagen. Und natürlich werden sie sich verspäten, bestimmt braucht er gar nicht erst vor dem frühen Nachmittag mit ihnen zu rechnen … Wäre es albern, zu versuchen, trotzdem bis morgen für sie ein Essen auf die Beine zu stellen? Wo zum Teufel soll er am Heiligen Abend noch einen Braten auftreiben?  
  
_Du redest dir Blödsinn ein!_   
  
Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ebenso wie der nächste und auch der Tag danach – zur Hölle mit den ganzen Festlichkeiten! Genau so werden es auch Sam und Dean sehen. Nicht einmal eine Hand voll Feiertage, was macht es da schon für einen Unterschied, ob er allein ist oder Gesellschaft hat? Nicht, dass er deshalb gleich sentimental werden würde. Die Waffe in seinem Schreibtisch lauert bedrohlich in ihrem dünnen Versteck aus verschrammtem Holz und Bobby streckt seinen schwarzen Kaffee mit einem guten Schuss Rum.  
  
Der Morgen, oder das, was Bobby dafür hält, verstreicht und er überprüft die Nachrichten. Fröhliche Weihnachten hier, frohes Fest da – es ist ein wahrer Alptraum. Der Pharisäer ohne Milch und Sahne ist längst Geschichte und vielleicht wäre es Zeit für ein Bier (für Whiskey ist es, trotz andauernder Dunkelheit, vielleicht doch noch einen Hauch zu früh). Abgesehen von der unausstehlich guten Laune der Ansager im Fernsehen ist die Welt nicht weniger brutal und grausam, als an jedem anderen Datum auch. Die Telefone schweigen jedoch beharrlich und der Revolver wiegt schwer in seiner Schublade; so bleischwer, als trüge er ihn in seinen Eingeweiden mit sich herum.  
  
Bobby macht einen Bogen um den Schreibtisch, geht in die Küche, holt das Bier. Direkt zwei Flaschen, denn warum nicht? Es ist Heiligabend, verflixt noch eins, und wenn das kein Grund für einen Schwips um … wie viel Uhr auch immer! ist, dann weiß er es auch nicht. Vor allem braucht es für einen spürbaren Pegel bei ihm schon lange mehr als ein bisschen Rum und zwei Flaschen Bier, also sei‘s drum.


	2. Unheilige Nacht

Es ist immer noch dunkel. Oder schon wieder, als es laut klopft. Die zweite Flasche Bier noch ungeöffnet in der Hand, schlurft Bobby zur Haustür.   
  
„Wer da?“, knurrt er miesepetrig durchs Holz und verflucht das hoffnungsvolle Stolpern darüber in seinem Puls, dass vielleicht doch seine beiden Jungs –  
  
 _Nein, so nicht!_   
  
Der eigenen Familie sollte es nicht gestattet sein, einem so oft das einfältige Herz zu brechen. Schon gar nicht an Heiligabend.  
Er reißt die Tür auf, ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten und muss bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm auf der Schwelle bietet, kurz Luft holen, um sich zu sammeln.  
  
„Crowley“, brummt er schließlich und runzelt die Stirn. „Hat dich selbst die Hölle nicht länger ertragen oder was verschlägt dich hierher?“  
  
Der König der Hölle sieht aus wie immer: Dunkler Anzug, schwarzes Hemd, rote Krawatte, pikiert-süffisantes Lächeln, das sich vielmehr in der beeindruckenden Beweglichkeit seiner Brauen als auf dem Rest seines Gesichts abspielt. Anstelle einer Begrüßung streicht er sich den Ärmel seines Jacketts glatt, so, als sei er soeben mit etwas Unaussprechlichem in Berührung gekommen, das weit unter seiner Würde liegt. Nun, vielleicht hat sein Ärmel vorhin beim Klopfen die Haustür gestreift.  
  
„Das Missfallen ist ganz meinerseits, Singer – also, lässt du mich rein?“, flötet Crowley ohne zu zögern. Er schielt dabei allerdings mit einem Ausdruck, der Bobby an unterdrücktes Unbehagen erinnert, über seine Schulter hinein ins Haus. Normalerweise verströmt der König der Hölle sein Ego und die zugehörige Selbstgefälligkeit so penetrant aus jeder Pore, dass sein kleinlautes Auftreten beinahe an ein Wunder grenzt.  
  
 _\- KEIN Weihnachtswunder!_   
  
Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die es schaffen, dass Robert Singer sich geschlagen gibt. Ein vermeintlich friedlicher Besuch des Königs der Hölle an Heiligabend gehört vielleicht dazu und vielleicht ist es eben diese zweifelhafte Überraschung, die ihn dazu veranlasst, tatsächlich zur Seite zu treten und Crowley Einlass zu gewähren.   
Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, die Dunkelheit aus- und das unbehagliche Schweigen mit ihnen einsperrt, bemerkt Bobby das herablassende Augenrollen, mit dem Crowley seine Einrichtung mustert, als habe er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
„Für den Fall, dass du mir noch einen Stuhl anbieten willst …!“  
  
Er gestikuliert theatralisch in Richtung des abgenutzten Läufers zu seinen Füßen, unter dem die Teufelsfalle verborgen ist, die den Dämon im Eingangsbereich des Hauses festhält.  
Bobby seufzt und setzt die ungeöffnete Bierflasche auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Lieblingssessel ab.  
  
„Was willst du hier, Crowley?“, brummt er, geht zur Tür zurück und schiebt mit der Schuhspitze den abgenutzten Saum des Läufers beiseite, macht jedoch noch keine Anstalten, die Wirkung der Falle für seinen … _Gast _aufzuheben.  
  
Crowleys Blick und Tonfall sind gewohnt überheblich, obwohl er Bobbys Augen immer noch beharrlich ausweicht, als er ihm antwortet: „Geschäfte. Das Übliche. Dies und das und natürlich Seelen.“  
  
Jetzt ist es an Bobby, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Klartext, Crowley, oder du verrottest hier bis Neujahr und ich verrate dir nicht, von welchem Jahr ich spreche!“  
  
Ganz der Geschäftsmann, verschränkt Crowley nun die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und beginnt, im begrenzten Durchmesser der Falle auf und ab zu gehen. Das muss Bobby ihm lassen: An nonverbalen Floskeln und überkandidelter Schauspielerei mangelt es ihm auch in Anbetracht der ungewöhnlichen Situation nicht. Fragt sich nur, was für eine Strategie er damit verfolgt. Bobby traut ihm jedenfalls kein Stück über den Weg.  
  
„Du machst mir Spaß, Singer“, sagt Crowley und klingt tatsächlich belustigt.  
„Dämonen sagen niemals die Wahrheit, das sollte dir bekannt sein.“  
  
„Es sei denn, sie können einen Nutzen daraus ziehen“, widerspricht Bobby unwirsch, verschränkt seinerseits die Arme, allerdings um einiges verbissener und nicht hinter dem Rücken, sondern abwehrend vor der Brust. Na also! Es ist immer noch leicht, vor dem König der Hölle ganz in seiner Rolle als Griesgram aufzugehen.  
  
Crowley unterbricht sein Stolzieren auf der Stelle und wirft Bobby einen forschen Blick zu, der erstmalig direkt auf seine Augen abzielt.  
  
„Ist das ein Angebot, Robert, willst du einen Deal mit mir? _Noch einen_?“   
Er macht eine Kunstpause, spitzt die Lippen und wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.   
„Kannst wohl einfach nicht genug von mir bekommen.“   
  
Ein überhebliches Grinsen folgt, das Bobby ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte – wahlweise mit einer Schrotflinte oder einem Vorschlaghammer. Beides hätte natürlich wenig Wirkung; vielleicht der einzige Grund, warum er gar nicht erst versucht, sich auf diese Weise an Crowley abzureagieren.  
  
„Kommt drauf an, was du zu bieten hast“, kontert Bobby scharf und bleibt direkt vor der äußeren Umrandung der Teufelsfalle stehen.  
„Im Moment sehe ich dich nicht in der Position, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen. _Du _bist zu _mir _gekommen, Freundchen, und falls du in näherer Zukunft noch irgendwas vorhast, rate ich dir, mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Ich hab nämlich viel Zeit!“  
  
Crowleys Gesichtsausdruck, der zu Beginn von Bobbys kleiner Rede nichts als genüsslichen Spott beinhaltet hat, verfinstert sich bei seinen letzten Worten überraschenderweise. Einen Moment lang sieht er beinahe aus, als wolle er Bobby widersprechen. Stattdessen sagt er jedoch: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Mund da nicht zu voll genommen hast?“  
  
Er betont seine Worte derart aufreizend, dass es Bobby fast zur Weißglut treibt; in erster Linie, weil er sich ärgert, _dass _es ihn ärgert, und er kann spüren, wie an seiner Schläfe eine Ader zu pochen beginnt. Doch Crowley spricht schon weiter, so als würde er seine Gereiztheit nicht im Geringsten bemerken: „Du verlässt doch kaum das Haus, Singer, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich dein Mitbewohner erster Wahl wäre. Vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche. Oder warte – etwa doch? Dir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht schlafe? Ich habe viel Ausdauer, muss nicht Luftholen, ich kann endlos reden …“  
  
Er gönnt sich ein belustigtes Zwinkern und Bobby spürt, wie sich die Hände unter seinen verschränkten Armen zu Fäusten ballen. Bevor er vor Crowley ganz und gar die Fassung verlieren oder der König der Hölle weiter sticheln kann, dreht er sich ruckartig um und geht zu seinem Sessel zurück. Einen Hauch zu schwerfällig, um mit seiner zur Schau gestellten Gleichgültigkeit bei Crowley Eindruck zu schinden, lässt er sich hineinfallen und greift nach der Flasche Bier, die nun schon so lange geduldig auf ihn gewartet hat. Eigentlich wäre es nun wirklich an der Zeit für etwas deutlich Stärkeres.  
  
„Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wolltest das Bier _mir _anbieten!“, spottet Crowley aus seinem unsichtbaren Käfig heraus und mustert Bobby dabei so unverschämt, als sei eigentlich sein unfreiwilliger Gastgeber derjenige auf dem Präsentierteller.  
  
„Idjit. Wir wissen beide, dass du nur Craig trinkst.“   
Unverrichteter Dinge stellt Bobby die ungeöffnete Flasche zurück auf den Beistelltisch und seufzt. Er sieht es schon kommen und das zweite Bier bleibt ihm für heute wohl verwehrt.  
  
„Mindestens dreißigjährigen!“, betont Crowley mit Nachdruck, nickt aber.   
„Wie wahr. Auch, wenn er dafür gesorgt hat, dass _deine Jungs_ meine sterblichen Überreste unverschämter Weise aus dem Grab gezerrt haben.“  
  
Bobby blinzelt bei der Erwähnung ‚seiner Jungs‘ vielleicht einmal mehr, als er es sich vor jemandem wie Crowley erlauben dürfte, doch entweder ist der König der Hölle zu abgelenkt von der Erinnerung oder er spart sich den schmerzhaften Seitenhieb für eine Situation auf, in der er einen noch größeren Nutzen daraus ziehen kann, als Bobby bloß ein wenig aufzuziehen.  
  
„Hast du welchen?“, fragt er stattdessen, und Bobby sieht auf. Einen Moment lang mustert er ratlos das arrogante Gesicht bei der Haustür, bis ihm plötzlich dämmert, was Crowley meint.  
  
„Dreißigjährigen Craig?“  
Bobby schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Bushmills, Jameson und Glenfiddich“, zählt er auf und weiß nicht, wieso er Crowley auf einmal praktisch einen Drink anbietet.  
  
„Jack Daniels, wenn es nur für die schnelle Wirkung ist.“  
  
Crowley zieht missbilligend die Nase kraus.   
„Zwei Standard-Iren und den Klischee-Schotten. Schäm dich, Singer. Die traurige amerikanische Entschuldigung für Whiskey ignoriere ich großzügigerweise einfach mal.“  
  
„Dachte, den Klischee-Schotten spielst du für mich schon“, brummt Bobby, vielleicht nicht ganz so missgelaunt, wie er es im Anbetracht von Crowleys abfälliger Reaktion auf seine Auswahl vielleicht sein sollte.  
  
Crowley sieht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so aus, als wollte er lachen, zieht stattdessen aber die Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor, in denen er plötzlich eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit und zwei dickwandige Gläser hält, die er einladend aneinander klirren lässt.  
  
„Wie sieht‘s jetzt aus, Robert? Einen Tropfen gegen meine Freiheit? Du weißt, es ist ein guter.“  
  
Bobby schnaubt, den hochmütigen Spott diesmal ganz auf seiner Seite der Teufelsfalle: „Erscheint mir kein fairer Deal. Mach die ganze Flasche draus, vielleicht lass ich dann noch mal mit mir reden!“  
  
Er weiß selbst nicht, wieso er so leichtsinnig ist, sich auf ein schwachsinnigen Tausch einlässt, bei dem er sein Leben, schlimmstenfalls sogar seine Seele aufs Spiel setzt. Aber vielleicht ist heute der Tag gekommen, an dem einfach nichts mehr eine Rolle spielt. Es ist der 24. Dezember. Und was immer Crowley von ihm will, er lässt Bobby die erdrückende Einsamkeit für einen winzigen Moment beinahe vergessen.  
  
Crowley grinst breit.   
„Du hast das Kleingedruckte noch nicht gelesen. Aber Deal: Die Flasche gegen uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit!“


	3. Nicht heute

Sie reden nicht viel, aber sie trinken. Es bleibt nicht nur bei der Flasche Craig, die bald geleert ist, und mit einem Mal scheint Crowley nichts mehr an an dem ‚Klischee-Schotten‘ oder dem ‚Amerikaner für die schnelle Wirkung‘ auszusetzen zu haben, denn er lässt sich bereitwillig von Bobby einschenken, nippt wider Erwarten ohne den Hauch der affektierten Kennermiene am Whiskey, so als wisse er den Alkohol genug zu schätzen, als sich abfällig darüber zu äußern.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich bei Bobby doch noch die ersten Anzeichen des Rausches einstellen. Seine Sicht wird an den Rändern etwas unscharf und er spürt das vertraute, wohlige Flattern in seinem Inneren, das ihm verspricht, dass die Realität für den Augenblick keine Rolle spielt. Aber sein Kopf bleibt klar, zumindest klar genug, um Crowley schließlich zu fragen:  
  
„Verrätst du noch, was du hier treibst oder bist du nur mal vorbeigekommen, um meinen persönlichen Vorrat zu plündern?“  
  
Er kann selbst hören, dass er ein bisschen lallt, aber er sieht nicht ein, deshalb befangen zu werden. Nach allem, was er über Crowley weiß, war der zu Lebzeiten selbst ein regelrechter Trunkenbold, was sich im Tode nicht unbedingt geändert zu haben scheint. Und seine Laster – egal, ob im Leben oder darüber hinaus – lassen ihn, Bobby, daneben wie den reinsten Chorknaben aussehen.   
Der Dämon leert sein Glas plötzlich mit dem Schwung eines einzigen Zuges. Vermutlich ist es nur Einbildung, aber es erscheint Bobby durch den Alkohol hindurch nur wie ein weiteres Zeichen des Unbehagens. Doch um auf der Hut zu sein, ist es lange zu spät. Mit einem tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas verabschiedet sich Bobby von diesem Gedanken und heißt seinen Leichtsinn willkommen.  
Er hat sie vermisst, diese Wirkung des Alkohols. Seit einigen, langen Jahren sorgt der nur noch dafür, dass er funktioniert, verschlimmert an schlechten Tagen sogar vielmehr die Dunkelheit, die Bobby auch im Hochsommer in sich selbst herumträgt. Für ein derartiges Stimmungshoch hat der Rausch schon nicht mehr gesorgt, seit er ein junger Erwachsener gewesen ist. Und das ist schon … etliche Jahre her.   
  
„Dein Reaper hat mich angeklingelt“, antwortet Crowley in gewohnt trockener Manier, aber mit gewisser Bedachtsamkeit, die Bobby selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht entgehen will. Ein freudloses Lachen entweicht ihm über den Rand seines Glases hinweg.   
Crowley lacht nicht. Stattdessen sieht er sich von seinem Platz auf dem schäbigen Sofa aus im Raum um, so als habe er das heute noch nicht oft genug getan. Sein Blick schweift über die stattliche Sammlung leerer und halbleerer Flaschen auf dem Tisch und bleibt, was ganz sicher eine trunkene Einbildung sein muss, schließlich am Schreibtisch hängen.   
  
„Und, was hat er dir erzählt?“, fragt Bobby kühl.   
„Warte, war ich etwa ein böser Junge?“  
  
Crowleys Brauen sind schon wieder so weit seine hohe Stirn hinauf gewandert, dass sie fast seinen fliehenden Haaransatz erreicht haben. Der Gesichtsausdruck, der unter Garantie ernst wirken soll, ist urkomisch und Bobby lacht erneut vor sich hin, diesmal wirklich, ein echtes Lachen – _er lacht Crowley aus_. Bobby muss wirklich des Lebens müde geworden sein.  
  
„Dein _Sensenmann_ , Robert, nicht der Weihnachtsmann“, sagt Crowley ungerührt und angelt ungefragt nach der Whiskeyflasche, die sie vorhin erst gemeinsam geöffnet haben.  
  
„Warum sollte der dich … _anklingeln_? Was heißt das überhaupt bei einem Reaper?“, fragt Bobby achtlos, reißt Crowley die Flasche aus der Hand (was dieser überraschenderweise widerstandslos geschehen lässt), um ihnen beiden nachzuschenken.   
  
Ja, er ist betrunken, hat sich in Gesellschaft Crowleys einen zu viel hinter die Binde gekippt, und gerade eben erfahren, dass sein stummes Flehen offenbar Gehör gefunden hat. Sein Ende scheint unmittelbar bevorzustehen, wenn Sensenmänner ihm schon einen Dämon bis nach Hause schicken. Das bedeutet auch, dass Bobby für das Danach wohl ganz offensichtlich einen Platz in der Hölle reserviert hat. Er hätte bloß nicht damit gerechnet, so wichtig zu sein, dass der derzeitige Höllenregent seinen Sensenmann vertritt, sogar persönlich bei ihm vorbeischaut, um ihn abzuholen. Wenn er ehrlich sein soll, hat er erwartet, nein, gehofft, dass sein Reaper vielleicht etwas mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Tori Spelling hat. Weniger mit Crowley.  
Nun gut, wenn er eines im Leben gemeistert hat, dann wohl, sich auf unvorhergesehene Ereignisse einzustellen. Damit wird er beim Übergang in den Tod ganz gewiss nicht aufhören! Es ist ihm zwar nicht gelungen, dem Alkoholismus zu entkommen, hat in dieser Hinsicht ganz den Weg seines Vaters eingeschlagen. Aber wenigstens kann er von sich behaupten, bis zum Ende liebend gewesen zu sein, seinen Jungs nicht wissentlich Schaden zugefügt zu haben. Ihre Sicherheit und ihr Wohlergehen standen für ihn immer über allem anderen.  
  
„Nur schade, dass ich die Jungs vorher nicht noch mal gesehen hab“, denkt Bobby laut, was ihm erst klar wird, als die Worte undeutlich seinen Mund verlassen haben, der sich allmählich taub anzufühlen beginnt.  
  
„Idiot! Was redest du da?“, fährt Crowley ihn so scharf von der Seite an, dass es Bobby unsanft aus seinen Gedanken reißt. Er fängt sich jedoch schnell wieder.  
  
„Ich komm also in die Hölle. Na und“, lallt er rau und leert achtlos sein Glas.  
  
„So lange du keinen Vertrag mit mir eingegangen bist, habe ich keinerlei Anspruch auf deine Seele, Singer“, sagt Crowley schließlich mit der gleichgültigen Geschäftigkeit, die Bobby schon von ihm kennt – und verabscheut. Dazu schenkt der Dämon ihm einen abschätzigen Blick, der ihm alles andere als gefällt. Er geht eine Spur zu tief, scheint Haut und Knochen zu überwinden und bis in sein Innerstes zu dringen.   
  
„Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf, wo du am Ende des Tunnels landest. In mein Reich bringen dich allein deine Handlungen, wie du sehr wohl weißt, und wenn dich die Gegenseite haben will, gibt es nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte.“  
  
„Ha!“, entfährt es Bobby. Etwas in seinem Geist ringt darum, sich diese Information zu merken. Es kann nicht schaden, dem König der Hölle in Zukunft eine Schwäche mehr unter die Nase reiben zu können, ganz gleich, ob er jetzt stirbt oder nicht. Der Tod ist nur aus Perspektive der Lebenden etwas Endgültiges, und er kann nicht wissen, ober er darüber hinaus nicht doch noch eine Rolle zu spielen hat. Vielleicht für Sam und Dean. Hoffentlich ist er noch nicht zu betrunken, um die Details ihres Gesprächs zu behalten.  
  
Crowleys Gesicht nimmt über seinen begeisterten Ausruf eine gewisse tadelnde Note an.   
„Es interessiert mich natürlich schon, was mit dir nach deinem Ableben passiert. Eine Seele ist eine Seele und es wäre eine Schande, sie am Ende an _Familie Feathers_ zu verlieren. Wann auch immer dein Ende da kommen will. Jedenfalls nicht heute.“  
  
„Hmm“, brummt Bobby, nicht sicher, was er mit all dem anfangen soll. Er hat es also immer noch nicht geschafft, hat das Ende seines jämmerlichen Lebens immer noch nicht erreicht – zumindest laut Crowley.   
  
_Was weiß der schon!_  
  
Vielleicht könnte Bobby nachhelfen, die Sache beschleunigen … Zur Not wartet da immer noch der Revolver im Schreibtisch. Aber etwas sagt ihm, dass ihn das Gespräch aufhorchen lassen sollte, und dass er am Leben bleiben muss, um aus all diesen Informationen einen größeren Nutzen zu ziehen. Crowley hat keinen Einfluss darauf, wenn eine Seele für den Himmel bestimmt ist und es interessiert Crowley, was mit seiner Seele passiert. Und seit wann geht Crowley eigentlich mit Details hausieren, ohne dass für ihn dabei etwas herausspringt?  
  
 _Interessant._  
  
„Nicht, dass du denkst, ich hätte in der Hölle viel Zeit für dich. Oder überhaupt Zeit für dich, wenn du dir das Licht ausknipst, nein, vermutlich würden wir uns überhaupt nie sehen. Im Himmel natürlich schon gar nicht. Kein Zutritt für mich da oben.“  
  
„Hmm“, macht Bobby erneut und greift fahrig nach der Flasche, um sein Glas ein weiteres Mal zu füllen. Crowleys Blick liegt schwer auf ihm, aber es fällt nun leicht, das auszublenden. Soll er doch schauen, soll er doch bis auf den Grund seiner erbärmlichen Seele glotzen. Es kümmert Bobby nicht. Genauso gut kann er es hier und jetzt auch beenden. Der Revolver ist dafür gar nicht mehr unbedingt nötig. Genug Alkohol steht dafür vielleicht nicht mehr auf dem Tisch – ein unsterblicher, dämonischer Säufer tut seinem Spirituosen-Vorrat wirklich nicht gut – aber in der Küche –   
  
„Hör mir zu, Singer“, sagt Crowley plötzlich scharf und das auszublenden, ist unmöglich, denn wie um seine Worte zu untermauern, hat Crowley ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, den er gerade nach der Whiskeyflasche ausstreckt. Schwer und unnachgiebig – ein anderes bleiernes Gewicht als sein Revolver, eindrücklich, wenn auch längst nicht so belastend.  
  
 _Komisch._  
  
„Hör. Mir. Zu.“  
  
Bobby hat das Gefühl, dass sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf mit der Berührung etwas legt – nicht genug, um ihn wieder nüchtern werden zu lassen, aber dennoch ausreichend, um Crowley klarer zu verstehen.  
  
„Dein Leben ist einsam und bemitleidenswert, und zwar aus dem einzigen Grund, weil du es dazu machst! Du bist nicht allein und im Tod wird es dir nie besser gehen als jetzt. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und tu was mit dieser verdammten Chance, die ich dir, _ warum auch immer_, hier gerade gebe!“  
  
Crowleys Stimme ist ein wütendes Zischen viel zu nah an seinem Ohr, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, nicht zuletzt, weil ihn der König der Hölle plötzlich am Schlafittchen gepackt hält.  
  
„Hast du mich verstanden?“, faucht Crowley und schüttelt ihn, so dass ihm die Zähne klappern.  
„Du bist nicht allein!“  
  
Bobby kann nicht anders, als Crowley über die kurze Distanz hinweg anzustarren. Der König der Hölle hält ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und seine Augen glühen im unheilvollen Rot der Höllenfeuer. Bobby hält den Atem an. Er ist immer noch zu betrunken, um wirklich ernsthaft Angst zu haben, aber er sieht ein, dass ihm keine andere Wahl bleibt, als ergeben zu nicken. Was er tut.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Zischen, das ihn klingen lässt, wie einen kleinen wütenden Teekessel, lässt Crowley ihn los und Bobby sackt neben ihm auf dem Sofa zusammen.  
  
„Gut. Ich habe da womöglich noch eine Flasche Craig. Interesse?“  
  
Bobby nickt erneut, nichts ganz sicher, was Crowley eigentlich von ihm will.  
  
„Du willst nicht, dass ich … es beende“, schlussfolgert er schließlich benommen und sieht dabei zu, wie Crowley mit den Fingern schnippt, woraufhin eine weitere Flasche seines liebsten Scotchs mit leisem Klirren zwischen den anderen auf dem Tisch erscheint.  
  
„Gut erkannt“, brummt Crowley und schenkt ihnen beiden nach.  
  
„Und trotzdem füllst du mich ab, obwohl du genau weißt, dass ich trinke.“  
  
Crowley zuckt die Achseln und drückt ihm sein bis über die Hälfte gefülltes Glas in die Hand.  
  
„Der Weg zur Hölle – du kennst das doch“, sagt er nur und grinst nun ein bisschen.  
  
„Und, weiß die Hölle, dass du einen Deal mit meinem Reaper hast, damit er dir Bescheid gibt, wenn ich gedenke, selbstbestimmt den Löffel abzugeben?“  
  
In diesem Moment setzt Crowley sein Glas an die Lippen und spült seine unverständliche Antwort mit einem Schluck bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit hinunter.  
  
„Idjit.“  
  
Keine Antwort. _Vielleicht ist das auch besser so_ , denkt Bobby durch seinen Nebel hindurch, der immer dichter wird, je mehr Zeit verstreicht, seit Crowley ihn aus dem Schwitzkasten entlassen hat.  
Er beschließt, sich für heute Abend dem Rausch vollends hinzugeben, und obwohl Crowley seine Gesundheit nicht im Geringsten zu bekümmern scheint, hat er dennoch das Gefühl, dass dieser Dämon, der vielleicht merkwürdigste Vertreter seiner Art, auf seine eigene, ganz verquere Weise über ihn wacht. Und in dieser einen Hinsicht hat er vielleicht recht gehabt, selbst wenn es nur für den heutigen Abend gelten sollte: Bobby ist nicht allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels ist eine Anspielung auf Game of Thrones ("Was sagen wir dem Gott des Todes?" - "Nicht heute!").


	4. Epilog

Es klopft an der Tür. Laut und ungestüm. Mühsam rappelt Bobby sich auf, hält einen Moment lang stöhnend inne, als sein Rücken ihn mit einem ziehenden Schmerz für die Nacht auf dem Sofa straft.   
„Ja doch, einen Moment!“ ruft er in Richtung Tür und zuckt beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen, die viel zu laut in seinem Kopf widerhallt.  
  
Die Haustür wird grob aufgerissen, noch bevor er es auf die Beine geschafft hat. Sam und Dean kommen herein gepoltert, beide schwer beladen mit Einkaufstüten, beide nehmen sie keinerlei Rücksicht auf seinen dröhnenden Schädel. Zu allem Übel streiten sie sich außerdem lautstark und da es Bobby nicht gelingt, ihre Stimmen auszublenden, weiß er schon bald, dass es darum geht, ob sie, jetzt noch, am Weihnachtsmorgen, in seinem Wohnzimmer einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen sollen oder eben nicht.  
  
„Es ist viel zu spät dafür, Dean! Wo willst du denn jetzt noch einen Baum herkriegen? Und mit was willst du den überhaupt schmücken?“  
  
„Ist doch egal, wir fällen einen! Hier stehen überall Bäume rum, ist doch keine große Sache und ein paar Kerzen wird Bobby ja wohl noch haben! Schlimmstenfalls nehmen wir welche aus der Beschwörungskiste!“  
  
„Ist dir klar, dass es eine Straftat ist, einfach Bäume zu fällen und mitzunehmen?“  
  
„Und ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele wirklich _schlimme_ Straftaten wir sonst so zwischen Frühstück und Abendessen hinlegen?“  
  
„Jungs“, krächzt Bobby, bevor Sam etwas erwidern kann.  
  
„Haltet die Schnäbel. Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?“  
  
„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Bobby“, sagt Dean und schmeißt die Einkaufstaschen, die er getragen hat, achtlos neben Bobby aufs Sofa.  
  
„Ist das Bier für mich?“   
Er gestikuliert zu der ungeöffneten Flasche, die unschuldig auf dem Tischchen neben Bobbys Sessel wartet. Bobbys Blick wandert vom Bier zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem er eigentlich erwartet, eine Armada an leeren Whiskeyflaschen vorzufinden. Zu seiner Überraschung ist der Tisch vollkommen leer und nichts, abgesehen von seinem deutlich spürbaren Kater, weist darauf hin, dass der vergangene Abend und Crowleys Besuch überhaupt stattgefunden haben.  
  
„Bah, das ist ja pisswarm!“, beschwert Dean sich lautstark über das Bier und bekommt dafür einen unsanften Knuff von Sam, der seine Taschen gesittet auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa abgestellt hat.  
  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Bobby“, sagt Sam und lächelt.   
„Wie wäre es mit einem Frühstück?“  
  
Sein Kater rebelliert gegen die Vorstellung von fester Nahrung, aber es ist etwas in Sams Blick und Deans halblautem Gezeter, das ihn entgegen jeder Vernunft nicken lässt. Vielleicht sind es auch Crowleys Worte, die ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf geistern, so greifbar und real, als würde ihm der König der Hölle abermals direkt wütend ins Ohr zischen: „Du bist nicht allein!“  
  
Bobby schaudert ob dieser imaginären Drohung, und vor allem, weil seine Jungs _wirklich_ und ganz eindeutig viel zu laut sind. Aber vielleicht sind die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit die gerechte, aber erträgliche Strafe dafür, dass er für einen Moment gezweifelt hat. Er überredet sich selbst zu einem Lächeln und brummt: „Frohe Weihnachten, Idjits.“  
  
Denn ja, für seine Jungs wird Bobby sich zusammenreißen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen des inoffiziellen Supernatural Adventskalender-Projektes 2019 auf Fanfiktion.de, organisiert von den Userinnen Polly-Flint, Maja Lito und Tatu.


End file.
